The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for determining swath connections.
Work vehicles (e.g., tractors, tow-vehicles, implements, air-carts, etc.) may travel along a variety of paths through an agricultural field in the process of completing an operation (e.g., harvesting, tilling, planting, etc.). For example, work vehicles may cover a significant portion of the agricultural field during an operation. In the process of covering the agricultural field, different types of paths may be utilized to ensure full coverage of the agricultural field. For example, the different types of paths may include paths along a boundary of the agricultural field, in rows through the center of the agricultural field, around the edges of obstacles in the agricultural field, or any other path through the agricultural field. Organizing and planning routes of paths may be improved to decrease the time to complete an operation, to increase the effectiveness of an operation, or to increase the coverage of the agricultural field.